1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to router templates and more particularly pertains to a new router template apparatus for routing stair stringers to accept end sections of stair members to facilitate building a stairway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of router templates is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,920 describes an apparatus for guiding a router to cut grooves for stair treads and the like. Another type of router template is U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,048 which discloses a stair step routing template.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is more simplistic in design and use.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by incorporating a template for guiding the router that utilizes angle indicia precisely positioned with relation to a pivot point allowing the user to simply place the device, secure it to the stringer, and cut out the section for the step member.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new router template apparatus that is adjustable to accommodate a variety of sizes of stringers.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new router template apparatus that is universal with regards to adapting to the rise and run ratio of the stairway being built through the use the angle indicia on the template.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a rectangular frame member that has an opening extending therethrough for receiving a router. The frame member comprises a pair of elongate side portions and a pair of elongate end portions.
A pair of brace members is pivotally coupled to opposing corner portions of the frame member. Each of the brace members is oriented generally parallel to each other when attached to the frame member.
When inside edges of the brace members are positioned adjacent to side edges of a stair stringer and the frame member is positioned atop a broad surface of the stringer, the opening guides the router to facilitate cutting out a recessed section in the stringer such that an end portion of a stair member is positionable in the recessed section to facilitate building a stairway.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.